


Spontanious Story #16

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sex on the Couch, anniversary plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: Another co-written story
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Spontanious Story #16

"Starsky! I'm not okay with you going out with Larry. You KNOW he thinks you're wanting to try out a male lover! Why would you tell him you'd go out for beers with him? Unless... you're tired of us... me? Is that it? Did I do something wrong? I'm not good enough for you? You want someone more, what, racy, richer, more open to being known for being gay? Well, fine! You go have a great time! Maybe I'll find me a new lover, too!" Hutch kept his voice down, but that didn't hide his anger or his hurt. He turned and walked away from Starsky. He ran down the stairs to the garage. He had to get away before anyone saw his heart break.  
Starsky ran after him, "Hutch! Wait!" He tore down the steps after he saw the elevator close. He ran out into the garage looking around, seeing his lover practically running for his car. He ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Hey! Babe, stop!"

He pulled him around and close. "Hutch, I don't want or need anyone else. I have the one person who makes me complete already. You." Starsky pulled back, then kissed Hutch. He didn't care at that moment who saw it. "Listen, it was only gonna be a couple of beers. I had to talk to him about something... err... it wasn't even gonna be long!"

Hutch had to steel himself to keep from melting into Starsky's arms. He accepted the kiss but didn't escalate it. He sighed.

"Look, Starsk, maybe we need some time apart? We spend almost 24 hours together. I can see where maybe you're bored and want someone... something new?"

Hutch phrased it as a question, but was almost sorry he had asked it now. What if Starsky said, 'yeah, that's it'? He looked away from those deep blue eyes which were able to pull him in so easily. "Fine, you need to ask him about something. I get it. But why didn't you tell me? Why let Larry tell me?"

Hutch remembered when Larry had come up to him in the hallway and said, "Hate to break up your hold on Starsky, but me and him are going out this Friday." Larry had pushed Hutch out of his way and walked away, laughing.

"I don't know what that was about, and we weren't 'going out'. It was something I had to find out about." Starsky started thinking about it, why would Larry say anything to Hutch! "I don't want time apart, why do you think that? Do you want time apart?!"

"NO!" Hutch paused to calm down. "I don't want time apart from you. I love you." He thought about what else he had heard about Larry. "I, uh, heard some of the guys in the locker room talking about Larry. They said he thought it was time one of us had a new partner. He thought it should be him. I keep trying to figure out why he told me that you two were going out. I... guess I got a little scared." Hutch looked up at Starsky. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Starsky grabbed him again, bringing him close. "I would never do anything to hurt you or break up our partnership, or our relationship! God, Blondie, what the hell do you think I would do if I ever lost you?" He kissed Hutch gently.

Starsky saw his partner looking around. "I don't care if anyone sees us, I love you. Babe, I was meeting him to get information on a beach cabin I was going to rent for a week, for our anniversary. That's why I didn't tell you. It was supposed to be a brief meetup, you wouldn't have even known about it, it was going to be surprise."

Hutch shook his head. "I'm sorry, Starsk. I don't know what got into me. God, what I almost threw away because of my stupid insecurity." He paused and looked his lover straight in his eyes. "If I trust you with my life, why do I not trust you with my heart? Forgive me? I promise, it there's ever another time I hear something, I will just come and talk to you about it." He leaned in and kissed Starsky. "I love you more with every breath I take, with every beat of my heart. Please, say you forgive me?"

Starsky smiled, "You worry way too much, babe. As far as Larry goes, he can keep his rental, you’re more important than that. If it upsets you this much, it ain't worth it to me. And him doing what he did... well, I'll deal with that later." Looking around, Starsky reached around to open Hutch's car door. "Get in and move over."

Starsky followed his lover, getting in the car after him, then closing the door. "I can spend our anniversary anywhere, as long as you are with me, that's all that matters." He reached up, and pulled the blond head toward him. Kissing him deeply, he moved closer, pulling his whole body towards him.

Hutch could never resist when his partner kissed him. He leaned into the kiss and gave as good as he got. His car was parked to the side of the garage, in a slightly darker area, so he wasn't too concerned about anyone seeing them. He reached down with one hand and cupped the bulge in Starsky's tight jeans. The feel of that solid mound excited him even further. He pulled his lips slightly away and said, "Kissin' here is one thing. What you have in mind with that cock of yours is a whole 'nother thing. Let's get out of here and find some privacy, lover."

"Hand me your keys." Starsky looked around, "I don't want anybody seeing me driving this heap." He smirked at his partner when he saw the look on his face. Taking his keys, he started the car and drove to his place since it was closest.

Hutch tried to look insulted, but ended up laughing at his partner as he handed over his keys. "Want me to put the MARS light on top?" Hutch laughed again as he saw Starsky was considering the idea.

"We're a block or two away. " He laughed. Then he reached over and took Hutch's hand, and squeezed it. Then he pulled his hand back, and adjusted his pants. He was feeling constricted, and growing with every bump he hit. Finally they pulled up in front of his place. He got out, and tried to walk normal up the stairs. He stopped and turned around at the door. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it past the couch." He smiled, and bit his bottom lip. He looked around, and bent forward, and gave Hutch a feather light kiss. Then he turned and unlocked the door.

Hutch was grinning and squirming while watching Starsky adjust himself. His grin slid off his face as he walked behind his partner up the stairs. "That ass drives me nuts!" he mumbled. When Starsky turned and asked 'what', Hutch said, "Couch works for me."

Starsky barely made it in the door. He turned and grabbed his partner and pulled him down on the couch. He was kissing and trying to undress him and himself at the same time. First he had to figure out how to get his pants off without falling off the couch.

He managed to get his belt and snap undone, then the zipper, while his was unbuttoning Hutch's shirt. He pulled away to catch his breath, and pull his own pants down, and get rid of his shoes on the way. He then locked onto his lover's mouth once again, all while he was rubbing his cock against the bulge in Hutch's pants. "I need you... need you..."

Starsky could feel the corduroy against his bare skin, and it was making him crazy. He pulled off Hutch's shirt. and was trying to undo his pants.

Hutch managed to roll Starsky under him without landing them both on the floor. He quickly pushed his pants and shorts off, kicking off his shoes at the same time. As soon as he was naked, he rolled them back over so his lover was on top. His kisses were driving him crazy! "Starsk... love you... need... "

Moaning deeply, Starsky worked his way between the strong legs, and pulled one around him. He continued kissing him, and started to work his way down his lover's chest. He nipped at the hard nubs, and continued down. Making his way to the swollen cock, he took it in and licked and suckled it. Reaching around and slipping his fingers between the firm globes. He rubbed his finger over Hutch’s anus, and then pushed in, still sucking and moving his tongue up and down.

Hutch had managed to flip them over twice on the couch, but now was bucking so hard they might still end up on the floor. Starsky knew just what to do, how to suck and lick his cock to drive him wild. He was trying to move on the finger in his ass and keep his cock in his lover's mouth. At this point, keeping them on the couch dropped way down his priority list.

He had his arms around Starsky's waist and moved them to cup Starsky's cheeks. Thanking his ancestry, he stretched one long arm far enough to begin playing with Starsky's anus. He pushed his index finger in and began circling it inside. He was rewarded by Starsky sucking his cock harder and deeper.

Starsky moaned, and pulled off, panting, he worked his way up his lover's chest. "I need you, I need in you... " He kissed him, and moved off onto the floor, he pulled Hutch down, and pushed him face forward onto the couch cushions. He fished around in his jacket on the floor, and pulled a tube out. He opened it, and squeezed a generous portion between Hutch's butt cheeks. He rubbed it around his anus, and pushed a couple of fingers in. With his other hand, he squeezed some on his own engorged cock, and carefully put his hand around it, rubbing the gel around. He felt like he was about to burst just with his own touch.

He pulled his fingers out, and pushed up against Hutch, and pushed his cock into the puckered opening. He moved steadily until he was fully immersed. Kissing his lover's back, he whispered in his ear, "I love you, only you... nobody else does this to me but you, it will always be you." He began to move, while he reached around and gently pumped Hutch's leaking cock.

Being the slightly stronger of the two, Hutch could have resisted Starsky's man-handling, but he didn't want to. He loved it when his lover went all he-man on him. He anchored himself on the couch by grabbing the seat cushions. He turned his head to look back at his lover, watching him stroking his cock was turning him on even more. He pushed back as Starsky pushed in and moaned as he was fully impaled. "I love you, too. Never been, never will be anyone else for me but you." 

When Starsky took hold of his cock and began pumping it, Hutch had to bite his lip to distract himself from coming. He never felt so good as he did when Starsky was inside him. He began rocking in time with Starsky's thrusts.

"Oh God, Hutch... feels so good... I don't know how long... " All he could do is bend over, and hold his lover close. He pumped his partner's cock faster, and his thrusts were harder and faster too. He moaned and kissed his lover's back.

"Hutch... mmmm... Hu... mmmmm"

"S'okay.... there, I'm ... there." Hutch panted out.

Starsky could not hold it anymore, He felt Hutch's cock start to spasm, and felt his own cock being squeezed, he felt as though he had exploded, he held on, until the spasms stopped, panting, and regaining some strength. He murmered against Hutch's back, and kissed him over and over.

He felt as though he was going to sob. He gathered enough strength and got up on the couch, pulling Hutch with him, he pulled him close, kissing him.

"Babe, If I had thought for a minute that would bother you, I would not have even considered it. I didn't know Larry did that, if I had, I would have stopped him from it. I love you, and I never want to lose you. I could spend our anniversary sitting on this couch, as long as it’s with you, I don't care where it is." He kissed him again.

Hutch blinked his eyes to keep from crying. His orgasm had hit him fast and hard. And now, Starsky was pouring out his heart to him. He kissed his lover. "It's okay, I shouldn't have started yelling at you. I DO trust you, babe. You will never lose me. I promise. Forgive me?" He kissed Starsky again.

"I'll tell ya what. Since we're gonna be off that week, why don't we pack a bag, and a cooler, and just drive out somewhere. We'll stop when we want, and go somewhere when we find the right place. Okay?"

"Sounds great to me! There's a lot of little towns up and down the coast. I'm sure we could find something that suits both of us. As long as the beds are soft, I'm not gonna be picky"

Starsky pulled him close, and kissed him. "As long as I can see you laying on one of those beds naked and ready, I'm not picky either." Just then the phone rang.

"Yeah, this is Starsky."

He got a grin on his face, looking at Hutch. "Larry, what a surprise. Um hmm, yeah, well no. Actually, something else came up. Yeah, well my partner and I decided to do something else." Looking at Hutch, he saw him fuming. Patting his back, and pulling him closer, he continued. "You see, Hutch has been my partner forever, and I'm happy with that. I have no intention on finding a new one. Oh, and Larry, if I ever hear about you talking smack about Hutch or myself behind our backs, i'm gonna be on you like white on rice." He paused, "Glad you see it my way. See ya Larry." He hung up the receiver.

Hutch shook his head and smiled at his protective lover. "You are so amazing. I bet Larry puts in for a transfer... real soon!" He laughed then sobered. “I was so mad. But I was more scared that I was losing you. I couldn't make it without you, Starsk. You are my anchor. You are my heart. I love you." He pulled him close and hugged him tight. He leaned back and placed kisses all over Starsky's face.

"You’re stuck with me, Blintz. Now, how bout we get something to eat, then take this party to the bedroom. I have a few more moves to show you"

"How 'bout I heat up the pizza we had left, grab a couple of cold beers, and I am all yours. Or... maybe you will be all mine?" Hutch looked Starsky up and down. "I think I can take you... in more ways than one." He laughed and headed to the kitchen.


End file.
